My invention relates to a merchandising machine and, more particularly, to a merchandising machine of the type which is adapted to deliver a wide variety of articles such as candy bars, pastries, cigarettes, packages or the like to a purchaser in response to the deposite in the machine of a sum of money aggregating at least the purchase price of the article.
There are known in the prior art merchandising machines which are adapted to deliver a wide variety of products in an expeditious manner. Examples of machines of this type are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,595 and 3,344,953, for example. The machines shown in my prior patents have delivery units which include helical coils adapted to receive articles between adjacent turns thereof and adapted to be driven to deliver the foremost article over the edge of the shelf upon which the coils are mounted to a tray at which it is accessible to the customer.
In the merchandising machine industry a certain standard height of cabinet and a standard convenient height of the location at which articles of merchandise are delivered to the customer have been adapted. These two criteria determine the space available within the cabinet for the merchandise storage and delivery mechanism of the machine if expensive mechanisms for lifting articles from supplies below the delivery opening and then delivering the article are to be avoided.
There are also known in the prior art merchandising machines each unit of which includes an endless articulated belt or chain carrying a plurality of article storage shelves. Each belt or chain extends from a location adjacent to the top of the cabinet to a location adjacent to the delivery opening. The belt or chain may be adapted to deliver an article from one of its shelves to an escrow assembly which is actuated to deliver an article to the customer.
Machines of the type described above incorporate certain disadvantages. A principal disadvantage of machines of the type described hereinabove is their relatively limited capacity for the space occupied by the machine. Stated otherwise, these machines do not at the same time afford a reasonably wide selection of articles while storing adequate supplies of the articles from which the selection can be made. As a result, if a wide selection is to be provided, the machines must be serviced at relatively frequent intervals. Other machines of the prior art do not permit the customer prior to his purchase to see the actual article which he will receive upon making the purchase. In machines of the bin type, the danger exists that the articles may jam in the bins as a result of being loaded with articles which are too large or with too many articles.
Many machines of the type described are provided with a baffle which moves to a position at which it prevents access to the interior of the machine through the delivery opening when the delivery door is opened. The possibility exists that an article being dispensed may be jammed between the baffle and the frame if the door is opened during the operating cycle of the delivery mechanism.
I have invented a merchandising machine which overcomes the disadvantages of merchandising machines of the prior art pointed out hereinabove. My machine affords a relatively wide variety of articles from which a selection can be made while, at the same time, maintaining an adequate supply of each article. My machine makes most efficient use of the available cabinet space. It has twice the capacity for a given space as does a machine of the articulated belt type of the prior art. Each unit of my machine displays the article next to be delivered by that unit. My machine incorporates means for positively moving articles out of the storage compartments of the article supply carrier. My machine obviates the possibility of a delivered article being caught by the anti-theft baffle of the machine. My machine is relatively inexpensive to construct and is reliable in operation.